


Рука дьявола

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Detective, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В течение многих лет Хейлу и его семье удавалось уходить от правосудия, но теперь настал час расплаты. Комфортному образу жизни Хейла пришел конец, и Эдриан Харрис собирался насладиться каждой секундой своего триумфа.</p><p>Фик, в котором Дерек Хейл – глава мафиозной семьи, а детектив Эдриан Харрис не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы привлечь его к ответственности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука дьявола

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hand of the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652436) by [shiny_starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight). 



> Огромная благодарность автору за этот фик, который съел мой мозг. Я люблю эту работу за самоотверженного Дерека и сильного Стайлза. Такие отношения, как в этом фике, - мой хот-кинк ❤ 
> 
> Спасибо дорогой madchester за бетинг и пинки, без нее я не смогла бы вытянуть этот фик ❤ 
> 
> Лучи любви и вдохновения innokentya за прекрасные и атмосферные коллажи. Кешенька - ты лучшая ❤

 

 

Детектив Эдриан Харрис смотрел сквозь зеркальное стекло на человека, сидевшего на неудобном стуле в комнате для допросов. Темно-синий костюм и белая строгая рубашка на Хейле стоили, наверное, больше, чем Эдриан зарабатывал за полгода. Хейл скорее был похож на модель, позировавшую для фотосессии, чем на уголовника, которого собирались допрашивать.

Но больше всего Эдриана злило равнодушие Хейла.

Эдриан честно служил закону, пахал за дерьмовую зарплату и ради слишком редких моментов триумфа, развелся и едва мог позволить себе снимать квартиру недалеко от полицейского участка. А у чертового Хейла любой костюм стоил по несколько тысяч баксов, для него готовил личный шеф-повар, в гараже стоял целый автопарк, и каждый год он менял камаро для личного пользования. Дерек Хейл руководил несколькими консалтинговыми и строительными фирмами в центре Сиэтла, был на короткой ноге с элитой города, а желтая пресса его просто обожала, несмотря на практически замкнутый образ жизни. Но за всей этой ширмой скрывался настоящий Хейл – глава семьи, босс одного из старейших и влиятельнейших преступных синдикатов в стране.

В течение многих лет Хейлу и его семье удавалось уходить от правосудия, но теперь настал час расплаты. Комфортному образу жизни Хейла пришел конец, и Эдриан собирался насладиться каждой секундой своего триумфа.

Позади открылась дверь, Эдриан повернулся и посмотрел на вошедшего напарника. Бобби Финсток был примерно одного возраста с Эдрианом, носил чудовищную прическу и непоколебимое пристрастие к кофеину и дерьмовым фильмам. Бобби вошел, жонглируя двумя огромным папками с бумагами и чашкой кофе, кажется, шестой за сегодня. Он одним глотком допил кофе, выбросил стакан в мусорку и запустил пятерню в и так растрепанные лохмы.

– Ну что? – спросил Бобби, остановившись рядом и посмотрев сквозь стекло на Хейла. – Три года работы, и мы наконец вышли на финишную прямую, да?

– Финиш, – кивнул Эдриан и повернулся к стеклу, за которым Хейл смотрел в зеркало, словно мог видеть сквозь него. Эдриан ухмыльнулся – этот ублюдок понятия не имел, что его ждет. Поправив галстук и пригладив волосы, Эдриан забрал у Бобби папки.

– Избавь меня от сантиментов, – буркнул Бобби, открывая дверь.

– Если ты не начнешь цитировать «День независимости», все будет в порядке, – ответил Эдриан, выходя из комнаты. – Давай покончим с этим.

– Ты уверен насчет этого парня? – спросил Бобби, глядя на экран компьютера. – Судя по всему, он не пересекался с Хейлом несколько лет, с тех пор, как тот вернулся в Сиэтл. Подозреваю, что они вообще не были близко знакомы. Господи, у парня отец был шерифом Бикон-Хиллс, ты же не думаешь, что он позволил бы сыну спутаться с Хейлом, даже до пожара?

– Нет-нет, они знали друг друга, – ответил Эдриан, не отрываясь от старой фотографии Стилински. – В Бикон-Хиллс всегда были разборки между Хейлами и Арджентами. Насколько мы знаем, шериф был чист, но его сынишка наверняка влез во все это по уши. После смерти сестры Дерек Хейл вернулся домой. Подозрительный ублюдок был уверен, что дядюшка приложил руку к убийству Лоры Хейл. Он не мог доказать, что это дело рук Питера, поэтому просто избавился от всех его шестерок и собрал своих. Как и любой переворот, этот был довольно кровавым.

Эдриана передернуло при воспоминании о фотографиях с одного из мест преступления. Хейл был монстром, который, совершив такое, мог спокойно спать по ночам. Эдриан встал, чтобы налить себе еще одну чашку кофе и, не спрашивая, плеснул новую порцию в чашку Бобби. Эдриан давно заметил, что тот никогда не отказывался, когда дело касалось кофеина.

– Избавившись от прихлебателей Питера, Хейл нанял нескольких бывших одноклассников Стилински, когда те были еще совсем молодыми. – Эдриан сел, вытащил фото из стопки на столе и подвинул через стол напарнику. – Айзек Лейхи очень тесно контактировал с Хейлом. Идеальный кандидат: одинокий ребенок, подвергавшийся насилию в семье, желавший получить власть и контроль. По нашим сведениям, Лейхи был очень предан Хейлу, стал его правой рукой. Но, думаю, он быстро понял, к чему приведет такая жизнь, и через несколько месяцев ему удалось завязать. За день до окончания школы сорвался и свалил в Сан-Франциско. После этого ни разу не выходил на контакт с Хейлом, мы следили. Лейхи вначале подрабатывал то там, то здесь, пока не устроился барменом в гей-бар. И уже там опять пересекся с Макколом.

Бобби зарылся в груды фотографий и документов на столе и победно воскликнул, откопав одну из сводок на Маккола. Запись была годичной давности – последние несколько месяцев за ним следили не так пристально, когда стало понятно, что тот не пытался связаться ни с Хейлом, ни с Арджентами.

– Маккол – лучший друг Стилински, и также спутался с Хейлом, будучи совсем мальчишкой, – продолжил Эдриан. – Питер Хейл завербовал его сразу после смерти Лоры, но парнишка был влюблен в Эллисон Арджент. Наверное, думал, что это дерьмо в стиле Ромео и Джульетты очень романтично, и что ему удастся усидеть на двух стульях. Но потом Виктория Арджент покончила с собой, а Джерард стал проявлять повышенный интерес к внучке, желая с помощью своей психованной дочурки Кейт воспитать из Эллисон новую главу семьи Арджент. Какое-то время Маккол работал на два фронта, сливая информацию Арджентам, и я удивлен, что Хейл не пустил ему пулю в лоб, когда узнал об этом. Возможно, он понял, что вести дела с кучкой гормонально-взрывоопасных подростков – не лучшая идея, и дал слабину, но Хейл оставил парня в живых. Думаю, Маккола немного отрезвило то, что Эллисон решила стать главой семьи, а Хейл пригрозил его убить, поэтому, когда Стилински поступил в Беркли, Маккол уехал с ним. После этого не контактировал ни с кем из Арджентов или Хейлов, кроме Лейхи. Из всех отчетов следует, что Маккол встретился с Лейхи через несколько месяцев после того, как поступил со Стилински в Беркли, с тех пор поддерживают отношения.

– Слушай, я понимаю, что Хейл связан со многими людьми, но каким боком здесь Стилински? – Бобби махнул рукой на разбросанные между двумя компьютерами папки и бумаги. – У нас нет никаких доказательств, что он когда-либо работал на семью Хейлов или Арджентов…

– Ты что, не понимаешь, Бобби? – раздраженно прервал Эдриан. – Скотт Маккол, Айзек Лейхи, Эрика Рейес, Вернон Бойд, – называя каждое имя, он тыкал в соответствующее фото на столе, – они все замешаны в этом. В то время, после смерти Лоры, Бикон-Хиллс был практически зоной боевых действий, а все эти детишки были солдатами. И что более важно, они были ровесниками Силински, его _друзьями_. Он и Хейл были в центре всего этого. Возможно, Стилински не работал на семью, наверное, из-за отца, но голову даю на отсечение – он был в гуще всех событий.

Бобби посмотрел на него, а затем уставился на бумаги перед собой.

– И какого черта ты решил, что парень согласится сотрудничать с нами? Судя по твоим словам, он уехал, чтобы не ввязываться во все это. Если он поможет нам, ему придется похерить всю свою жизнь и провести остаток дней в программе защиты свидетелей. Нахрена ему это?

– Из-за отца, – ответил Эдриан. Он толкнул через стол еще одно фото, на котором молодой улыбающийся Стилински приобнимал за плечи мужчину в полицейской форме. – Бенджамин Стилински был убит в перестрелке в ходе разборок между Хейлом и Арджентами два года назад. Парню тогда только исполнилось двадцать один. Судя по всему, у них были близкие отношения с отцом. Он захочет нам помочь.

– Ладно, если ты уверен…

– Уверен.

Подходя к комнате для допросов, возле поста дежурного Эдриан заметил сногсшибательную блондинку, яростно подпиливавшую ногти. Она прищурилась и резко чиркнула пилочкой. Позади Бобби буркнул что-то о бешеной волчице и, как бы не хотелось признаваться себе, но Эдриан был с ним согласен. От Рейес бросало в дрожь.

Когда они вошли, Хейл медленно выпрямился на стуле и сузил глаза, увидев, кто его будет допрашивать. Состроив нейтральное выражение лица, чтобы не допустить даже тени презрения, Эдриан бросил папки на стол и краем глаза отметил, как Бобби прислонился сбоку к стене, засунув руки в карманы.

Хейл посмотрел на них и усмехнулся.

Эдриан ощутимо скрипнул зубами, выдвинул стул и сел, стараясь выглядеть как можно более невозмутимо.

В комнате повисла тишина.

Хейл смотрел, не моргая, но Эдриан не собирался отводить взгляд. Хейл с ухмылкой приподнял бровь, и Эдриану захотелось ударом стереть это самодовольное выражение с его физиономии. Сбоку Бобби закашлялся и переступил с ноги на ногу, Хейл посмотрел на него, и Эдриан победно улыбнулся.

– Дерек Хейл, – начал он излагать данные, выученные назубок, – двадцать девять лет, сын Ричарда и Элеонор Хейлов, ныне покойных. Младший брат Лоры Хейл, ныне покойной. Старший брат Джеймса Хейла, также ныне покойного. Единственный живой родственник – Питер Хейл, который, будем откровенны, натуральный психопат. – Хейл прищурился после упоминания дяди, и Эдриан усмехнулся. – Вы же не станете спорить, что это не так? После взрыва в поместье Питер уже не тот. – Эдриан увидел, как Хейл сжал кулаки, не произнеся ни слова.

Откинувшись на стуле, Эдриан подтащил одну из папок и положил себе на колени, скрывая ее содержимое. Рассеянно скользнул взглядом по первой странице, хотя на самом деле каждая деталь этого дела намертво отпечаталась в мозгу. Эдриан снова посмотрел на Хейла.

– Но вы, тем не менее, добились успеха с тех пор, как стали главой семьи, точнее, того, что от нее осталось, несмотря на тяжелые времена после смерти сестры. Вы справились, окружили себя доверчивыми идиотами, которые ради денег готовы на все, и теперь преуспеваете.

– Может быть, мы сразу перейдем к той части, где вы расскажите, что такого важного случилось, ради чего меня сорвали с заседания совета директоров и притащили в это замечательное Главное управление полиции Сиэтла? – спросил Хейл, обведя рукой неказистую комнату. – Или вы доставили меня сюда, чтобы поведать историю моей семьи? Открою вам секрет: вы не сказали мне ничего нового.

– О, не волнуйтесь, Дерек, мы до этого еще дойдем, – ответил Эдриан, а затем, словно спохватившись, уточнил: – Я ведь могу называть вас Дерек?

– Нет, не можете, – Хейл прищурился, а затем осел на стуле, старательно заставляя себя расслабиться, как будто его кто-то специально этому обучил. Это было что-то новенькое. Все знали, насколько у Хейла был взрывной характер. – Когда вы уже поймете, что я простой бизнесмен? – спросил он, вызвав у Эдриана саркастичный смешок. – Мне почти хочется быть причастным ко всему, в чем вы меня обвиняете последние несколько лет, хотя бы ради возможности похвастать, но, честно говоря, в сутках слишком мало часов для того, чтобы я все успевал.

Эдриан ухмыльнулся и подался вперед, положив локти на стол.

– Это хрень полная, и мы оба это знаем, – произнес он самым снисходительным тоном, на который был способен, вынуждая Хейла злиться. – В конце концов, «простому бизнесмену» не нужна толпа молодых жутких телохранителей, как например, Рейес и ее муж Бойд.

– Эрика? – рассмеялся Хейл. – Эрика моя помощница, она отпугивает только несговорчивых клиентов, которые настаивают на встрече и не понимают значения слова «нет». Хотя, уверен, ей будет приятно узнать, что вы находите ее столь устрашающей. – Он расслабился окончательно и откинулся на спинку стула. – Лично я считаю, что все дело в кожаных юбках и высоких каблуках – вот это действительно убийственно. Впрочем, Бойду, кажется, нравится. Он старый друг и мой водитель, когда я езжу по делам. Они вместе обедают, пока я сижу на заседаниях.

– Это так мило, – хмыкнул Эдриан, – дать своим друзьям работать вместе. Чушь собачья, конечно, но мило. Мы знаем, что вы приложили руку к большинству теневых делишек – от вымогательства до отмывания денег. Мы знаем, что ваши управляющие – Эрика Рейес и Вернон Бойд. Мы знаем о ваших тайных поставках и транспортировках товаров. Мы даже знаем, что вы не занимаетесь наркотиками и проститутками, хотя, учитывая ваши наклонности, я не удивлен. Какой смысл что-то делать, если не можешь этим насладиться, не так ли?

После долгого молчания, когда Хейл пытался взглядом просверлить дыру в голове Эдриана, дверь распахнулась, в комнату стремительно вошел мужчина в безупречном костюме и хлопнул портфелем по столу.

– Мой клиент – достойный член общества, – произнес он, встав позади Хейла. – Он обеспечивает рабочими местами почти двести человек в этом городе, каждый год жертвует тысячи долларов на благотворительность и поддерживает хорошие отношения со многими уважаемыми людьми, в том числе с вашим начальником. Вы задержали моего клиента во время открытого заседания, предъявив голословные обвинения, тем самым нанеся непоправимый ущерб его репутации и положению в этом городе и, поверьте, мы выдвинем иск за клевету, преследование и притеснения со стороны должностных лиц, а также за гомофобные высказывания, которыми вы здесь швырялись.

Эдриан моргнул от обрушившегося на него потока слов и откинулся на стуле, бросив взгляд на раскрытую дверь. Шеф отделения полиции Томас многозначительно перевел взгляд на двустороннее зеркало, и Эдриан мысленно чертыхнулся. Бобби даже позу не сменил.

– Это Джексон Уиттмор, адвокат из «Мартин и Уиттмор», – произнес шеф. – Он советник мистера Хейла по юридическим вопросам.

Открыв дверь в квартиру, Стайлз даже не потрудился включить свет. Он бросил сумку на пол и рухнул на диван. Боже, как же он устал. В кафе был набег его однокурсников, продлившийся до позднего вечера, и Стайлзу с напарником Тони пришлось потом два часа вычищать все и наводить порядок. Он знал, что нужно встать и попытаться заняться рефератом, который откладывал уже две недели, но не смог даже пошевелиться.

Услышав смех, Стайлз совершил подвиг и повернул голову на звук. Скотт посмеивался над его изломанной позой, но Стайлз видел беспокойство в его глазах.

– Ты в порядке, чувак? – спросил Скотт.

– Ага, все круто, – проворчал Стайлз, вжавшись лицом в диванную подушку. – Просто… долгая смена. И реферат. Не могу пошевелиться. Все как обычно.

Скотт с сочувствием кивнул, и Стайлз закрыл глаза. Наверное, он немного задремал, потому что в следующий раз, когда открыл глаза, перед ним стоял пакет из фаст-фуда и газировка, а Скотт сидел на журнальном столике, тормоша Стайлза за плечо.

– Хей, у Айзека примерно через час заканчивается смена, я согласился с ним выпить. Ты как, нормально?

– Отлично, чувак, – кивнул Стайлз, садясь и растирая лицо руками. – Иди, развлекай своего кудрявого ангелочка.

Скотт рассмеялся и толкнул его в плечо.

– Заткнись, – улыбаясь, он подвинул Стайлзу пакет. – Я купил тебе немного перекусить, уверен, ты с утра не ел. Увидимся позже.

Стайлз развернул пакет и застонал от аромата картошки спиральками и гамбургера. Скотт был прав – между занятиями и сменой в «Джабба Хат» у него хватило времени только на пачку M&M's.

– Чувак, вот за что я тебя люблю, – застонал Стайлз с набитым ртом. – Если бы у тебя не было Айзека, и если бы я не считал тебя своим сводным братом, что сводит наши отношения к инцесту, я бы точно запал на тебя.

Ужас на лице Скотта заставил Стайлза фыркнуть от смеха, пустив пузыри в газировку.

– Иди уже, веселись, – хохотнул он, откусывая огромный кусок гамбургера.

Скотт надел пальто, махнул рукой и захлопнул за собой дверь. Несколько блаженных минут Стайлз наедался, пока не почувствовал, что скоро лопнет. Разомлев, он вытянулся на диване и задрал ноги. Было еще довольно рано, только половина двенадцатого, нужно было встать и подготовить работу на пары по криптографии или почитать материал по вычислительной геометрии, но сейчас Стайлзу было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать об этом. Завтра он встанет пораньше и все сделает, а сейчас хоть раз хотелось нормально выспаться. Достав одеяло из-за дивана, Стайлз завернулся в него и устроился на подушке, закрыв глаза.

Практически провалившись в глубокий и так необходимый сон, Стайлз вздрогнул от громкого стука. Удивленно дернувшись, он взмахнул руками и свалился на пол. Пока Стайлз выпутывался из одеяла, за дверью снова раздался нетерпеливый громкий стук.

– Иду! – крикнул он, прежде чем снаружи опять начали тарабанить. Наконец, вырвавшись из одеяльного плена, он подошел и резко распахнул дверь.

– Что? – спросил он резче, чем намеревался. Впрочем, какого черта? Сейчас была почти полночь четверга, нормальные люди в такое время не ходят в гости. Стайлз посмотрел на визитеров – двое мужчин в темных костюмах и при галстуках, хотя оба выглядели довольно уставшими и помятыми. Один был высокий и худой, с темными волосами и каким-то недовольным выражением лица. Короче, мудак, решил Стайлз. Второй был чуть полнее, с всклокоченными волосами и залысинами.

– Мистер Стилински? – поинтересовался «высокий».

– Да… – настороженно ответил Стайлз.

– Господи, парень, как произносится твое имя? – спросил «лохматый», глядя на файл в руках.

– Неважно, – отрезал Стайлз – он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться сейчас с этим. Даже спустя столько времени его имя было чересчур щекотливой темой для обсуждения. – Зовите меня Стайлз.

– Хорошо, _Стайлз_ , – произнес «высокий», и да, Стайлз оказался абсолютно прав на его счет – мудак. – Меня зовут детектив Эдриан Харрис. Это детектив Бобби Финсток. Мы хотим поговорить с вами о Дереке Хейле.

 

Уиттмор ухмыльнулся.

– Все верно. Я адвокат мистера Хейла. И я должен вас спросить: вы планировали допрашивать моего клиента без адвоката?

– Конечно, нет, – ответил Эдриан, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мы просто знакомились друг с другом, пока ждали вас.

Хейл фыркнул, но смолчал.

– _Конечно_ , – хмыкнул Уиттмор, вытащил стул и сел рядом с Хейлом. – Ну, раз я _уже_ здесь, может быть, вы нам объясните, почему мы все оказались в полицейском департаменте Сиэтла?

– Хорошо, – произнес Эдриан, чувствуя, как смущение и злость расползаются по затылку. Он знал Уиттмора, все в Сиэтле знали. Джексон Уиттмор и Лидия Мартин были еще двумя выпускниками средней школы Бикон-Хиллс. Оба поступили в Гарвард на юридический, затем открыли собственную фирму и создали себе имидж жестоких акул бизнеса, которые не берут пленных и никогда не поигрывают. Хейл вполне мог нанять их, особенно учитывая связь с Бикон-Хиллс. Эдриан совсем не удивился бы, если бы оказалось, что все было спланировано заранее.

– Мистер Хейл, – продолжил он, открыв одну из папок и автоматически перейдя на тон полицейского, – мы пригласили вас сегодня, чтобы обсудить некоторые очень серьезные обвинения, выдвинутые в ваш адрес. Давайте начнем с самого начала, если вы не против, – предложил Эдриан, листая открытую папку. Он отлично сознавал, что босс, закрыв дверь и встав рядом с его напарником, не пропускал ни единого слова.  
  
– Что ж, попробуйте, – самодовольно улыбнулся Уиттмор. Эдриан посмотрел на него – парень вдвое младше его, адвокат, чертовски хороший адвокат, и как же бесило, что ему нельзя было врезать, несмотря на огромный соблазн.  
  
– Обязательно, – скрипнул он зубами, выкладывая перед собой документы. – У нас есть копии некоторых бизнес-счетов, счет-фактур и протоколов заседаний. Мы проводим судебно-бухгалтерскую экспертизу, но у меня есть несколько вопросов по некоторым пунктам…

 

Коробка, которую Стайлз хранил на верхней полке шкафа, была открыта, а ее содержимое рассыпано по столу, примостившемуся в углу спальни. Стайлз сидел, сгорбившись, рукой ероша волосы, и смотрел на улыбающиеся лица на фотографиях.  
  
Он не знал, сколько просидел так после того, как ушли полицейские, но, наверное, довольно долго, потому что спина затекла и ужасно ныла. Стайлз слышал, как недавно Скотт и Айзек, пьяно спотыкаясь, проковыляли в свою комнату. Скотт по-идиотски хихикал, словно ребенок в детском саду (правда, тогда они обходились без алкоголя) и громко шикал на Айзека, проходя мимо комнаты Стайлза.  
  
Они не знали, что здесь была полиция, а Стайлз понимал, что все это было подстроено. Полицейские подождали, пока Стайлз не остался дома один, убедились, что Скотта и Айзека не будет в квартире. Это заставляло Стайлза нервничать – за ним следили. Следили за Скоттом и Айзеком. И от столь пристального внимания Стайлз чувствовал себя неуютно.  
  
Он порылся в коробке и вытащил последнее фото, на котором была изображена мама. Она сидела на лавочке в парке, обнимая за плечи двенадцатилетнего сына, и у обоих было глупое выражение лица. Мама была чудесным человеком, характером и чувством юмора Стайлз был похож на нее, но у него никогда не было той же терпимости к людям, что и у нее. Мама умела видеть в людях лучшее и старалась научить этому Стайлза. Он пытался, честно, но порой люди были такими придурками.  
  
Как, например, Харрис. Первое впечатление об этом человеке оказалось правильным – самоуверенный мудак. Он ни капли не понравился Стайлзу, может, потому что напоминал школьного учителя химии, такого же хитрого слизняка, но в любом случае он возненавидел этого копа. Стайлзу было двадцать два, он был на последнем курсе колледжа, заканчивал учебу с отличием, а Харрис считал, что с ним можно разговаривать, словно ему все еще шестнадцать? Ну уж нет, хрен ему.  
  
А то, что они хотели… Стайлзу было страшно. Если он согласится, ничего больше не будет как раньше. Его жизнь навсегда изменится. И не только его. Для Скотта и Айзека тоже все поменяется. Но Харрис впутал отца.  
  
Стайлз никогда не понимал людей, одержимых местью, пока его отец не умер от пули Арджента. Красная горячая пелена мести застилала глаза каждый раз, когда Стайлз думал о папе, о его чести и порядочности, и категорическом отказе принимать участие в чертовой войне между Арджентами и Хейлами.  
  
Принципы его и погубили.  
  
Стайлз снова взъерошил рукой волосы и сосредоточился на снимке, который уже довольно долго держал в руках. Если он согласится на это, если решится работать под прикрытием, его нынешней жизни придет конец. Стайлз застыл взглядом на улыбающемся лице мамы и почувствовал, как сжалось сердце.  
  
Он принял решение.  
  
Встав, он резко пересек комнату, подошел к шкафу возле двери, выдернул верхний ящик и выгреб бумаги, записки и документы, скопившиеся за несколько лет, пока не нашел нужную карточку. На обычном белом кусочке картона от руки были написаны цифры, которые Стайлз запретил себе запоминать несколько лет назад.  
  
Он быстро набрал номер, не давая себе времени одуматься. Долго никто не отвечал, или Стайлзу так только казалось, но наконец в трубке послышался сонный хриплый голос:  
  
– Что?  
  
Стайлз съежился, запоздало посмотрел на часы и осознал, что сейчас было три часа ночи. Он слишком засиделся, взвешивая все и обдумывая, словно нерешительный подросток перед первым свиданием.  
  
– Послушайте, кто бы это ни был, черт возьми…  
  
– Дерек, – прервал его тираду Стайлз.  
  
– Стайлз? Это ты?  
  
– Да, Дерек. Я.

– Моему клиенту нечего скрывать, – произнес Уиттмор, когда Эдриан закончил с вопросами. Хейл отвечал практически без понуканий и с несвойственной ему любезностью; он был слишком словоохотлив, и Эдриан подозрительно прищурился. Все ответы были словно отрепетированы, подготовлены заранее. Неужели его кто-то предупредил?  
  
– Если вам так интересны мои деловые отношения, – произнес Хейл с самодовольным выражением лица, – можете привести своих "бухгалтерских экспертов" в «Хейл Консалтинг» и посмотреть всю интересующую вас документацию.  
  
– Знаете, людям не нравится, когда в отношении их используют виртуальные кавычки, – произнес Бобби впервые за все время допроса.  
  
– И тем не менее, я так и сказал, – ответил Хейл с фальшивой нежностью в голосе.  
  
– Что нас интересует, так это откуда у вас столько информации о частных делах мистера Хейла, – подал голос Уиттмор, который по-прежнему просматривал документы.  
  
– Это называется расследование, советник, – отрезал Эдриан, окончательно растеряв притворную благожелательность. – Ваш клиент мистер Хейл является подозреваемым в нескольких уголовных делах, в связи с чем мы проводим расследование и собираем информацию.  
  
– И это по-прежнему не объясняет, откуда у вас эти документы, – сказал Уиттмор, бросив бумаги на стол.  
  
– Это не столь важно, – ответил Эдриан, порадовавшись, что успел позвонить Стилински и предупредить, чтобы тот тащил свою задницу в участок, где он будет под охраной. – У нас был свой человек.  


– Ты опоздал, – отрезал Эдриан, когда Стилински наконец-то соизволил почтить их своим присутствием. Тот закатил глаза и рухнул на стул за столиком. Эдриан с некоторым удивлением отметил произошедшие изменения в его внешности: хороший, пусть и недорогой, костюм, белая накрахмаленная рубашка и синий галстук. Это был значительный прогресс по сравнению с джинсами и фланелевыми рубашками, в которых парень ходил, когда они впервые встретились. Стилински уже три месяца работал под прикрытием, и сегодня им впервые удалось встретиться, чтобы получить хоть каплю информации; и увиденные изменения немного выбивали Эдриана из колеи.  
  
Конечно, Стилински был простым служащим, и ему приходилось соответственно одеваться, но что-то все больше беспокоило Эдриана. Он уже начинал жалеть, что втянул парня во все это, особенно после того, как узнал, что тот сам связался с Хейлом, не согласовав с ними.  
  
Но теперь уже поздно что-то менять. Эдриан сам предложил использовать Стилински, сам заварил эту кашу, а теперь словно начал сомневаться, съедобна ли она. Вот почему они с Бобби выбрали это переполненное кафе посреди маркета и заняли угловой столик, откуда отлично просматривались все входы и выходы. Стилински на двадцать пять минут опоздал на встречу, которую сам же и назначил.  
  
– Я знаю, знаю, – отмахнулся он, роняя кейс на соседнее кресло. – Сами попробуйте сказать Дереку, что опаздываете на встречу, которая даже не внесена в ваш ежедневник и на которую у вас нет причины спешить, и посмотрите, что из этого получится. Он, наверное, думает, что мне приспичило потрахаться. – Стилински неловко пожал плечами, и Бобби весело фыркнул рядом.  
  
– Слишком много подробностей для моих ушей, – замахал он руками и отпил кофе французской обжарки, которым славилось это маленькое кафе.  
  
– Спасибо за заботу, – улыбнулся в ответ Стилински. Эдриану пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы сдержаться и не отвесить этим двоим подзатыльники.  
  
– Если вы закончили флиртовать, – едко вставил он, от чего оба вздрогнули, – как насчет того, чтобы вернуться к делу? У тебя есть что-нибудь для нас?  
  
Стилински огляделся, стараясь выглядеть как можно невинней и этим выдавая себя с головой, а затем вытащил из кейса какие-то документы.  
  
– Здесь не так много, – произнес он, подвинув бумаги через стол. – Но это только начало. Путевые листы, которые нигде не отмечены; деньги, поступающие из неизвестных источников за услуги без уточнения, что именно это за услуги. Здесь нет никаких имен, но я все еще новичок, а Дерек – не тот человек, который легко впускает посторонних в круг доверенных лиц и делится своими секретами. Для этого мне придется хорошенько поработать.  
  
Эдриан подозрительно прищурился.  
  
– Кажется, тебе это нравится, – сказал он, листая бумаги.  
  
Стилински заерзал в кресле.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Что-то я не слышу убежденности в голосе.  
  
– Ну, простите, что мне нравится, когда кто-то может по достоинству оценить мой интеллект, – огрызнулся Стилински.  
  
– Главное, не забывай, ради чего ты здесь.  
  
– О, не волнуйтесь. – Что-то в его тоне заставило Эдриана оторваться от изучения документов. Стилински сидел с напряженной спиной, вцепившись в ручку кейса, и сверкал необычной решительностью в глазах. – Я отлично знаю, для чего я это делаю.  
  
Вздохнув, он отвел тяжелый взгляд, которым сверлил Эдриана и Бобби, и посмотрел на часы.  
  
Эдриан переглянулся с Бобби, который вскинул руки в жесте «я сам ни черта не понял».  
  
– Мне пора, – произнес Стилински, поднимаясь. – Я не могу отсутствовать слишком долго. Дерек выделяет не так много времени на личные удовольствия.  
  
– Что ж, – Бобби тоже поднялся и несколько раз провел руками по волосам Стилински, взъерошивая их, а затем вытащил его галстук и немного ослабил узел. – Чтобы выглядело правдоподобно, – подмигнул он.  
  
Стилински засмеялся и повернулся к Эдриану.  
  
– Когда у меня появится больше информации, я свяжусь с вами, – произнес он и покинул кафе, не оглядываясь.  
  
– Какого черта это было? – недовольно спросил Эдриан и сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
  
– Мне нравится этот парнишка, – пожал плечами неунывающий Бобби. – Он с нами в одной лодке, и если он вернется после «встречи ради секса», выглядя, словно только что вышел из зала заседаний, Хейл может что-то заподозрить. Он же не идиот, а Стайлз по-прежнему новичок, за ним наверняка пристально следят.  
  
– Да, ладно, просто… все в порядке? – Эдриану очень не хотелось объяснять, отчего внутренности сжало тисками, когда он увидел, с какой легкостью общаются эти двое.  
  
– Конечно, – непринужденно ответил Бобби, толкнув Эдриана плечом. – Ты же знаешь, у меня серьезные отношения только с кофе.  
  
Эдриан засмеялся, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Бобби, пока он складывал бумаги в портфель.  
  
– Возвращаемся в участок. Кто последний – покупает кофе.

– У вас был свой человек? – спросил Хейл. – Где?  
  
– Не стройте из себя идиота, – отрезал Эдриан. – Вам не идет, и это никого здесь не одурачит. У нас был человек, который долгое время работал на вас под прикрытием. Он предоставлял нам информацию о вас, ваших компаниях, сомнительных сделках, которые вы проворачивали, и практически обо всей вашей жизни.  
  
Ладно, он врал, пусть за это на него подадут в суд. Стилински не делал и половины того, о чем Эдриан только что сказал, но скорее ад замерзнет, чем он признает это, тем более перед Хейлом.  
  
– И кто этот человек? – спросил Хейл, посмотрев на Эдриана с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
  
– Вы же не думаете, что я раскрою вам конфиденциальную информацию?  
  
– Ничего страшного, я могу и сам догадаться, – произнес Хейл, откинувшись в кресле. – Посмотрим. Это кто-то новенький, в этом году в «Хейл Консалтинг» наняли около пятидесяти новых сотрудников, но я почему-то уверен, что вы имеете в виду не их. Думаю, это должен быть кто-то из моего личного персонала. Кажется, я знаю.  
  
У Эдриана на лбу выступил холодный пот. Он мысленно обматерил себя за то, что не убедился, приехал ли Стилински в участок, прежде чем приступить к допросу Хейла.  
  
– Это Стайлз Стилински, не так ли? – спросил Хейл после долгого молчания, и Эдриан почувствовал, как внутри что-то оборвалось.

 

– Этого недостаточно! – разочарованно прикрикнул Эдриан. Парень работал под прикрытием девять месяцев, и все что он им дал – несколько имен мелких сошек и крупицы полезной информации.  
  
– Я пытаюсь, ладно? – сорвался в ответ Стилински. – Он мне не доверяет. Он никому не доверяет, кроме Эрики и Бойда. А мне поручает обычные и совершенно законные дела. Я делаю все, что могу.  
  
– Правда? – Эдриан медленно приблизился и навис над Стилински. В этот раз они встречались не в переполненном кафе или парке. Место встречи выбирал Эдриан, поэтому сейчас они находились в бизнес-центре, где офисы предоставляли в аренду за почасовую оплату. Эдриану необходимо было переговорить со Стилински тет-а-тет, поэтому даже Бобби не знал об этой встрече – вряд ли тот одобрил бы то, что задумал Эдриан. Черт, да ему самому не нравилось то, что он задумал, но им нужен был результат.  
  
– А мне кажется, что ты вполне доволен своей жизнью, – он кивнул на костюм и галстук Стилински. – Понравилось одеваться в дорогие костюмы, разъезжать на крутых тачках и носить при себе ствол? Может, стоит напомнить тебе, ради чего ты в это ввязался?  
  
– Не смейте, – предупредил Стилински, отвернулся и отошел в противоположную сторону кабинета.  
  
– Ты здесь из-за своего отца, – Эдриан проигнорировал предостережение, как и выражение лица Стилински, от которого дернуло в груди, и продолжил: – Эти люди виновны в его смерти, а ты получаешь удовольствие, работая с ними.  
  
– Никогда больше не говорите о моем отце, – отрезал Стилински, сжимая трясущиеся руки в кулаки. – Вы ничего о нем не знаете.  
  
Эдриан вздохнул.  
  
– Послушай, я просто хочу напомнить тебе, что эти люди опасны. Они могут казаться дружелюбными и даже приятными, но если бы они узнали, что ты работаешь на нас, ты был бы уже мертв. – Он сделал паузу и произнес нарочито медленно: – А мы ведь не хотим, чтобы они узнали об этом, правда?  
  
Стилински застыл на месте и посмотрел на Эдриана.  
  
– Это угроза? – спросил он ровным тяжелым тоном.  
  
– Мне бы очень не хотелось, – ответил Эдриан, ненавидя себя за это. – Все зависит от тебя.  
  
Стилински долго сверлил его немигающим взглядом, затем шагнул к столу и схватил свой неизменный кейс.  
  
– Я дам вам все, что смогу найти, – с яростью в голосе произнес он. – Но _этого_ я не забуду.  
  
Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь в конференц-зал, Эдриан сел на стул и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Ему было противно от самого себя, но он должен был это сделать. Он должен был прижать Хейла.  
  
– Не волнуйся, парень, – шепнул он. – Я и сам этого не забуду.

– Никогда раньше не слышал о Стайлзе Стилински, – увильнул Эдриан, незаметным жестом под столом указав Бобби на дверь. – Что еще за Стайлз, черт возьми?  
  
Почему-то эта фраза вызвала у Хейла и его адвоката веселые улыбки, они обменялись лукавыми взглядами и рассмеялись.  
  
– Что смешного? – потребовал Эдриан.  
  
– Скоро узнаете, – загадочно ответил Уиттмор. Предчувствие беды иглой вонзилось в позвоночник. Неужели они узнали, кто такой Стилински до того, как тот оказался в безопасности?  
  
Бобби воспользовался тем, что Хейл отвлекся, и спокойно выскользнул из комнаты для допросов, чтобы проверить Стилински. И Эдриан очень надеялся, что Бобби удастся найти его. Черт возьми, нужно было убедиться, что Стилински в безопасности, прежде чем начинать допрос. Но Эдриан так хотел прижать Хейла…  
  
– Очень любезно с вашей стороны, – едко огрызнулся он.  
  
– Не стоит благодарности, – ответил Уиттмор, делая движение, чтобы подняться. – Мы закончили? Мне необходимо посоветоваться со своим клиентом об иске, который мы выдвинем Департаменту полиции, о клевете и нанесенном ущербе репутации благодаря вашей выходке с арестом.  
  
– Не стоит, Джексон, – сказал Хейл, также поднимаясь. – Я не собираюсь подавать в суд. Это было лишь небольшое недоразумение, не так ли, детектив?  
  
– Ошибаетесь, – Эдриан вытащил тонкую папку из-под кипы бумаг. – Сядьте, мы еще не закончили. – Подождав, пока все усядутся обратно, он спросил: – Мистер Хейл, вы знакомы с женщиной по имени Кейт Арджент?  
  
Хейл застыл на стуле, а его лицо превратилось в ничего не выражавшую маску. Уиттмор наклонился к нему, пытаясь что-то шепнуть, но Хейл движением руки отодвинул его в сторону.  
  
– Вам известно, что я «знаком» с ней, – произнес он, очевидно едва сдерживая рвущуюся ярость. – Кейт Арджент пыталась затащить меня в постель, когда ей было двадцать два, а мне пятнадцать чертовых лет. После того, как я отказал ей и сказал, что меня не возбуждают чокнутые суки, она попыталась переехать меня на своей машине. А спустя несколько недель взорвала наш дом с практически всей моей семьей внутри. Полиция запорола расследование, а Кейт Арджент подкупила жюри и вышла сухой из воды. Так что, да, можно сказать, что я знаю эту женщину.  
  
– Значит, у вас есть причины, чтобы ненавидеть ее.  
  
– Это лишь значит, что у них было общее прошлое, – обеспокоенно прервал его Уиттмор. – К чему вы клоните, детектив?  
  
– Кейт Арджент вчера нашли мертвой, – ответил Эдриан, открывая папку. – Тело было в жутком состоянии, когда мы ее обнаружили: ушибы, рваные раны, ожоги от удара током – ее пытали несколько дней, прежде чем она умерла. Очевидно, у кого-то были серьезные счеты с ней, раз он пошел на такие зверства, не побоявшись мести семьи Арджент. А теперь, мистер Уиттмор, я хочу задать несколько вопросов вашему клиенту о том, где он был последние две недели.

 

Эдриан сидел за столом, просматривая последние данные, которые собрал для них Стилински. Информации было слишком мало. Похоже, парнишка оказался не настолько умен, как Эдриан думал; ему не удалось втереться в полное доверие к Хейлу или пробиться вверх по служебной лестнице. Полтора года работы под прикрытием – и до сих пор Стилински находился на самой нижней ступени. В файлах были несколько имен и дат, но ничего такого, чего Эдриан не знал до этого. В основном здесь были незначительные детали «законного» бизнеса Хейла, но даже если попытаться копнуть глубже, он был уверен, что это ничего не даст.  
  
Возможно ли, что Эдриан что-то упустил? Может, Стилински был не лучшим вариантом для этой работы?  
  
На столе зазвонил телефон, но Эдриан проигнорировал его. Нужно было разобраться с этими файлами, в них должно быть хоть что-то. К тому же, Бобби все равно ответит, когда его достанет этот противный звук.  
  
Вот, пожалуйста. После восьмого звонка Бобби раздраженно вздохнул и, перегнувшись через стол, поднял трубку.  
  
– Отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью, Финсток у телефона, потому что Харрис – ленивый мудак, – произнес он, и Эдриан с трудом подавил усмешку. Через несколько секунд Бобби подскочил на стуле и заорал так, что даже шеф Томас выскочил из своего кабинета. – Да вы, мать вашу, шутите!  
  
– Что там? – спросил Эдриан, быстро убирая файлы в ящик и закрывая его на ключ.  
  
– Ты не поверишь, – произнес Финсток, повесив трубку и наклонившись над столом. – Ставлю миллион.  
  
– Удиви меня.  
  
– Кейт Арджент только что нашли мертвой.  
  
Бобби был прав. Эдриан не верил.

Как ни парадоксально, но найденное на грязной помойке тело Кейт Арджент смотрелось там до нелепого уместно; титул отбросов общества по отношению к ней стал бы преуменьшением века. Кейт Арджент была психопаткой, монстром с садистскими наклонностями, виновной во множестве недоказанных убийств и преступлений, в том числе во взрыве усадьбы Хейлов в две тысячи пятом. Именно из-за нее началась война между Хейлами и Арджентами, и пролилось море крови. Положа руку на сердце, Эдриан не мог бы сказать, что ему жаль ее.  
  
Светлые волосы были спутаны и испачканы в крови, грязи и еще каких-то жидкостях, о которых Эдриан не хотел даже думать. Все это он и так только что прочитал в отчете судмедэксперта, ему хватило. Глаза Кейт Арджент были широко распахнуты, все тело покрыто кровью, а лицо застыло маской страха, красноречиво свидетельствуя о последних мгновениях ее жизни. Полицейские и команда криминалистов копошились вокруг тела, фотографируя и собирая улики, которые могут помочь в раскрытии этого дела. Эдриан не завидовал им, зная, сколько еще предстоит работы.

– Твою мать, – выругался Бобби, приседая возле тела. – Ей вырвали горло.  
  
– И, судя по всему, голыми руками, – произнес судмедэксперт, осматривавший труп. Доктор Алан Дитон был буддой среди судмедэкспертов города; ничто и никогда не могло поколебать его спокойствия, сколько Эдриан с ним ни работал. Но даже Дитон сейчас выглядел немного выбитым из колеи. – Температура печени и трупное окоченение указывают, что она мертва уже более сорока восьми часов. Похоже, несколько дней до этого были для нее не из приятных. Этим синякам несколько дней, – он указал на большие кровоподтеки на лице и груди, – а эти порезы довольно глубокие, но не смертельные.  
  
– Достаточно, чтобы вызвать мучительную боль, но недостаточно, чтобы убить, даже учитывая кровопотерю, – пробормотал Эдриан.  
  
– Ее замучили, – сказал Бобби, вставая и срывая резиновые перчатки.  
  
– Думаю, можно смело предположить, что это что-то личное, – Дитон поднялся и кивнул сотрудникам, чтобы они забирали тело. – Это была месть.  
  
– Что ж, это существенно сужает круг подозреваемых, учитывая, насколько милой и доброй женщиной она была, – саркастично произнес Бобби, на что Эдриан фыркнул.  
  
– Ей нравилось причинять боль другим, – согласился тот. Очень много боли. Кейт Арджент была маньячкой, которая упивалась страданиями других. Она убивала целые семьи, включая детей… – Хейл. Это сделал Дерек Хейл, – произнес Эдриан, и все встало на свои места.  
  
– С чего ты взял? – спросил Бобби.  
  
– Подумай: Кейт Арджент была сумасшедшей, которая пыталась совратить его, когда ему было пятнадцать, а затем взорвала всю его семью. Возможно, она подкупила жюри, и ей сошло все с рук, но Хейлу не нужны доказательства. Даже мы знаем, что это сделала она.  
  
– Успокойся, – попытался урезонить его Бобби. – Ты не можешь просто так обвинить Хейла в убийстве. Он многие годы охранял эту сторону своей жизни. Сейчас он уважаемый член общества. Мы не можем обвинить его в убийстве, тем более таком ужасном. Нам нужны доказательства.  
  
– Нет-нет, это его рук дело, – настойчиво повторил Эдриан, направившись к машине. – Я знаю, он сделал это. В этот раз мы его прижмем.  
  
– Эдриан! – крикнул Бобби ему в спину и поспешил следом. – Эдриан, подожди!

 

– Почему вы хотите знать, где я был?  
  
– Видите ли, в отчете, который я держу в руках, говорится, что мисс Арджент была убита менее семидесяти двух часов назад, а до этого ее несколько дней жестоко пытали. Учитывая, что с ней сделали, мне ее почти жаль. Такая ярость указывает на личные мотивы. Возможно, кто-то мстил ей за то, что потерял любимого человека. А только что вы сами сказали, мистер Хейл, что ненавидели ее за то, что она убила всю вашу семью, и это сошло ей с рук. Простая логика. Поэтому я еще раз спрашиваю, где вы были и что делали последние две недели?  
  
– Я не убивал ее, – произнес Хейл. – Ненавидел – да, презирал больше, чем кого-либо в жизни. Но я не убивал ее.  
  
– Тогда ответь на вопрос.  
  
– Я провел большую часть последних двух недель в Нью-Йорке.  
  
– Ну, конечно. Очень удобно. И я полагаю, у вас есть билеты на самолет, чтобы доказать это?  
  
– О, у меня есть гораздо больше, – улыбнулся Хейл, взмахнув левой рукой. На безымянном пальце блеснул тяжелый ободок белого золота. – У меня была свадьба. Мы с моим женихом летали туда около двух с половиной недель назад, чтобы пожениться. Он всегда мечтал увидеть Нью-Йорк. Поэтому мы отправились туда и поженились в кругу близких друзей, которые заменили нам семью, а затем остались на десять дней. Мы вернулись в город лишь несколько дней назад. Меня не было в штате большую часть последних двух недель, так что я не смог бы этого сделать.  
  
В комнате повисла тишина. Эдриан чувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, а все мысли в голове словно взболтали миксером. Все это дело… Хейл не убивал, но он мог кому-то приказать. Нет, он хотел бы сделать это сам. Кто, черт возьми, женился бы на таком, как Хейл?  
  
– На ком, черт возьми, ты женился? – выпалил Эдриан и вздрогнул, услышав смех Хейла.  
  
– На ком-то, кого я знал и любил уже очень давно, – легко улыбнулся Хейл. – Фактически мы вместе уже много лет. А месяц назад мне удалось добиться от него «Да». Не хотите поздравить меня?  
  
– Я полагаю, вы можете предоставить свидетельство о браке?  
  
– Конечно, может, – вступил Уиттмор, открывая свой портфель. – Свидетельство было у меня в офисе, пока мы оформляли некоторые документы. И когда мне позвонили и сказали, что мистера Хейла задержали прямо в зале заседаний по обвинению в мошенничестве и хищении, ну, я подумал, что оно может пригодиться.  
  
Он вручил Эдриану документ, тот изучил печать и оттиск герба штата Нью-Йорк вверху бланка. Все было нормально. Взгляд скользнул на имя человека, с которым Хейл заключил брак, и Эдриан испугался, что у него сейчас случится инсульт.  
  
– Одну минуту, черт возьми. Вы женились на Стайлзе Стилински?  
  
– Я же говорил, что скоро вы поймете смысл шутки, – засмеялся Хейл.

Комната Стайлза была девять шагов в длину и тринадцать в ширину, и ему требовалось одиннадцать секунд, чтобы пройти ее вдоль и поперек. Стайлз знал это, потому что, несмотря на фиолетовые синяки на бедре и боку, которые он получил, когда несколько дней назад грохнулся об землю, последние два часа он провел, вышагивая из одного конца комнаты в другой, ероша короткостриженые волосы и стараясь не паниковать из-за того, что никто не отвечал на его звонки.  
  
Стайлз был достаточно взрослым, чтобы признать, что он боится. Нет, не Дерека, который никогда – в этом Стайлз был абсолютно уверен – никогда не сделает ему больно. Тем не менее, Дерек был так зол, когда узнал, что Скотт предал их ради Арджентов, что Стайлз думал, тот пристрелит Скотта на месте. Поэтому Стайлз не придумал ничего лучше, как броситься между ними. Дерек, конечно, сразу убрал пистолет, и даже самый свирепый его взгляд не мог бы сдвинуть Стайлза с места, пока Дерек его не выслушал.  
  
Стайлз понимал Дерека, действительно понимал. Скотт предал их всех, включая Стайлза. Он сам был в ярости, что его лучший друг думал членом, а не головой, особенно после того, как Эллисон обвела их вокруг пальца и натравила друг на друга. Но все-таки Скотт был его другом, его названным братом, и Стайлз не представлял себе жизнь без него. К тому же Кейт и Джерард угрожали его маме. Скотт был идиотом, но он не заслуживал за это смерти. Именно в этом Стайлз пытался убедить Дерека, практически умоляя оставить Скотта в живых и обещая за это что угодно.  
  
Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза.  
  
– Он действительно так важен для тебя? – спросил он, прервав бессвязный поток речи Стайлза.  
  
– Да, очень важен, – подтвердил тот.  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– Бойд, Эрика, – сказал он. Те стояли с Айзеком и Джексоном вокруг их троицы, и вышли вперед, когда Дерек позвал. – Отвезите Стайлза домой. Ардженты все еще могут быть где-то поблизости, и теперь мы знаем, что они готовы убрать ненужных свидетелей. Убедитесь, что он остается в безопасности, но не показывайтесь на глаза, пока я не приеду.  
  
– Конечно, босс, – ухмыльнулась Эрика и, схватив Стайлза за запястье, потащила к машине.  
  
– Подожди, Дерек! – Стайлз запротестовал, попытался вырваться из на удивление крепкой хватки и зашипел от боли, когда синяки и ссадины напомнили о себе.  
  
– Иди домой, Стайлз. Я разберусь с этим и скоро приду к тебе.  
  
– Но…  
  
– Иди, Стайлз. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Ему удалось вырваться из цепких рук Эрики и сжать Скотта в объятиях. Тот отчаянно обнял в ответ, но выражение его глаз по-настоящему испугало Стайлза. Скотт выглядел опустошенным и усиленно старался не смотреть на Стайлза. Он сдался.  
  
– Пока, Стайлз, – шепнул Скотт, когда Эрика нетерпеливо вздохнула и снова потащила Стайлза к джипу.  
  
Это было два часа назад, и Стайлз уже терял самообладание. Хорошо, что отец был в участке, и ему не пришлось объяснять причину своего нервного состояния. Бен Стилински был хорошим человеком; человеком, который верил в закон. И хотя у него были подозрения об окружении Стайлза, но не было возможности следить за каждым его шагом. Тем более на фоне продолжавшейся войны между Хейлами и Арджентами. Стайлз ненавидел врать отцу, ненавидел, что был частью мира власти и насилия, который противоречил всему, во что верил отец. Но Стайлзу уже было восемнадцать, он был совершеннолетним. С тех пор, как убили Лору, и Дерек вернулся в город полгода назад, этот мир стал неотъемлемой частью жизни Стайлза – из-за друзей, из-за собственного выбора, из-за любви.  
  
И, если быть совсем честным, Стайлз получал от этого удовольствие.  
  
Посмотрев на телефон, Стайлз чертыхнулся, увидев, что за последние две минуты не пришло ни одно сообщение. Если Скотт или Дерек не ответят в ближайшее время, он просто сойдет с ума. Эрика и Бойд были бесполезны, они просто игнорировали его сообщения и звонки, хотя обладали большей информацией, чем он. С Айзеком или Джексоном Стайлз даже не пытался связаться. Айзек был слишком предан Дереку, а Джексон просто был мудаком. Отбросив телефон на кровать, Стайлз рухнул в кресло и уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
  
– Побереги телефон, – произнес Дерек, перелез через подоконник и молча закрыл окно. Стайлз подскочил к нему и вцепился пальцами в кожаную куртку.  
  
– Что случилось? – потребовал он, стараясь скрыть, как дрожит голос.  
  
– Не волнуйся, – ответил Дерек. – Скотт жив, и так будет до тех пор, пока он снова не свяжется с Арджентами.  
  
Стайлз рухнул в объятия Дерека и прижался лицом к его груди, наслаждаясь ощущением сильных обнимавших его рук.  
  
– Спасибо, – шепнул он. – Я знаю, что Скотт предал нас, и ты хотел убить его за это, но он думал, что спасал маму. И он любит Эллисон, хотя после смерти ее матери и возвращения Кейт в город это уже не та Эллисон.  
  
При упоминании Кейт Арджент Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек напрягся, и чмокнул его в грудь, скрытую под футболкой.  
  
– Мы заключили сделку. Скотт и я, – произнес Дерек, подводя их к кровати. Откинувшись на спину, он уложил Стайлза на себя, и тот довольно растекся, наслаждаясь теплом и почти мурлыча, когда Дерек стал лениво ерошить его волосы. – Мы все обсудили, и потому что я знаю, что он предан тебе так же, как и ты ему, думаю, все должно получиться.  
  
– Что происходит? – осторожно спросил Стайлз, приподнявшись на локте и глядя Дереку прямо в глаза. Тот с трудом встретил его взгляд, от чего Стайлз почувствовал свинцовую тяжесть в желудке. – Дерек, что ты сделал?  
  
– Я нанял его, – Дерек приподнялся, сел и прислонился к спинке кровати. – Отныне он работает на меня. Взамен у него будет защита семьи Хейлов. И, что более важно, мы присмотрим за его матерью. Мы обезопасим ее от Арджентов настолько, насколько это возможно.  
  
– Что он должен будет делать? – требовательно спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Он будет твоим телохранителем, когда вы поедете в Беркли, – ответил Дерек, не глядя на него.  
  
– Что?! Дерек, нет! – заорал Стайлз. – Я уже сказал тебе, что не собираюсь в Беркли. Я хочу быть с тобой в Сиэтле. Я не могу…  
  
– Нет, Стайлз. Ты поедешь в коллеж. В Беркли отличное образование, и до встречи со мной ты хотел там учиться. Ты будешь жалеть об этом всю жизнь, если не поступишь. Ты _должен_ поехать.  
  
– Я тебе больше не нужен? – Стайлз отчаянно пытался сохранить маску невозмутимости. Он любил Дерека и думал, что Дерек тоже любит его – тот сам об этом говорил. Дерек обещал, что они будут вместе. Стайлз вздрогнул, когда тот сел прямо, нежно обнял и поцеловал, окончательно путая мысли.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, Стайлз, – сказал Дерек, согревая Стайлза до самой глубины души. – И именно потому, что я люблю тебя слишком сильно, я тебя отпускаю. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отпускал, – прошептал Стайлз. Дерек вздохнул и прижался лбом к его лбу. Погладил руками синяки и cсадины, скрытые под одеждой.  
  
– Поверь, мне не нравится это так же, как и тебе, – произнес он, наконец встретившись со Стайлзом взглядом. – Но ты должен это сделать. Всего лишь четыре года. Я даю тебе четыре года, чтобы решить, чего ты хочешь. Тебе восемнадцать, Стайлз, и я хочу… Нет, мне _необходимо_ знать, что ты абсолютно уверен, что такая жизнь тебе подходит.  
  
– Ты даешь мне четыре года? – спросил Стайлз, совершенно запутавшись. – И выбор? Ты не давал выбирать Эрике, Айзеку или Бойду, даже Скотту не дал времени, чтобы подумать.  
  
– Это разные вещи, – Дерек мотнул головой. – Эрика, Айзек, Бойд, как и Джексон с Лидией сделали свой выбор и решили работать на меня, и я этому рад. Когда-нибудь из них получится прекрасная команда, даже сейчас это видно. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты работал _на меня_. Я хочу, чтобы ты работал _со мной_. Я хочу, чтобы ты помогал мне руководить, разделил со мной ответственность. Но это сделает тебя мишенью. Поэтому я даю тебе выбор, который не дал им. Твой отец шериф, он хороший человек. Я знаю, как сильно ты его любишь, он единственная семья, которая у тебя осталась. Но тебе придется сделать выбор между нами – между мной и твоим отцом. Я не могу позволить тебе решать сейчас, чтобы потом ты всю жизнь жалел и обижался на меня. Я не могу…  
  
Голос Дерека дрогнул, он поцеловал Стайлза, и тот обнял его за шею и потянул, поворачиваясь и укладывая их на кровать. Дерек навис сверху, с невероятной осторожностью и нежностью лаская ссадины на коже, от чего у Стайлза встал комок в горле. Когда он понял, что Дерек прав, Стайлз не сдержался, и несколько слезинок скатились из уголков глаз. Стайлз любил своего отца. Дерека он любил не меньше, но не мог представить жизнь без отца. К тому же, Дерек доверял ему настолько, что хотел, чтобы они вместе управляли бизнесом…  
  
Стайлз стащил с Дерека куртку, закинул ноги ему на талию и сжал. Дерек охнул и, задрав толстовку Стайлза на груди, лизнул живот. Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, Стайлз застонал и потянул на себя, впиваясь в губы голодным поцелуем.  
  
– Четыре года, – выдохнул Дерек, отстранился и спустился на шею и ключицы. Стайлз протестующе застонал, стискивая его бока ногами. – Мы справимся.  
  
Заскулив, Стайлз снова поднял голову Дерека и поцеловал.

Позже, когда они лежали, тяжело дыша прохладным ночным воздухом, Дерек снова заговорил. Стайлз рядом помалкивал, не привыкший видеть такого Дерека – разговорчивого и откровенного. Дерек был молчалив от природы, очень редко высказывался, но всегда все замечал. Со Стайлзом он был другим, но не настолько, чтобы легко делиться своими чувствами.  
  
– Поверь, мне нравится это еще меньше, чем тебе, – сказал Дерек, плавно водя пальцами по голой спине Стайлза. – Но ты должен использовать это время, чтобы определиться. Тебе всего восемнадцать. Ты должен узнать другую жизнь. Как бы мне ни было горько, но ты должен встречаться с другими людьми, попытаться жить нормальной жизнью. И если через четыре года ты решишь, что тебе не нужны эти проблемы… – «Что я тебе не нужен», – повисло невысказанным. – Я отпущу тебя. Я не позволю тебе быть со мной из чувства вины или обиды. Стайлз, скажи, что ты понимаешь это.  
  
– Мне не нужен никто другой, – ответил Стайлз, крепче обнимая Дерека за талию.  
  
– И я надеюсь, что так будет всегда. Но ты должен хотя бы попробовать, узнать, что другие могут дать тебе.  
  
– Что они могут мне дать, чего не можешь ты?  
  
– Безопасность. Нормальную жизнь, Стайлз. Я не могу тебе предложить этого.  
  
– Ты отправляешь со мной Скотта, – напомнил Стайлз. – Ты хочешь, чтобы он защищал меня. Это достаточно безопасно.  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– И Айзека тоже.  
  
– Но ведь Айзек твоя правая рука, – опешил Стайлз.  
  
– И всегда им будет. Он предан мне, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Вот почему я могу доверить ему тебя. Через пару недель Айзек уедет и переберется в Сан-Франциско, устроится на работу, поживет нормально, и пусть те, кто будет за ним наблюдать, видят, что ему удалось покончить с этой жизнью. Когда вы со Скоттом поступите в Беркли, Айзек выйдет с ним на связь. У них обоих есть инструкции, как провернуть все, чтобы это было похоже на случайность. Просто два приятеля в чужом городе, которые поддерживают друг друга.  
  
Стайлз зевнул и спросил:  
  
– Нам придется пользоваться шпионскими штучками?  
  
– Совершенно верно. Полиция знает, что мы с Айзеком тесно связаны, а Скотт был близок с Эллисон. За вами будут следить, по крайней мере, в первые месяцы. Поэтому мы не сможем контактировать.  
  
Стайлз застыл.  
  
– Совсем?  
  
– Да. Никаких телефонных звонков или электронных писем, никаких встреч. За тобой будут пристально наблюдать, и я не удивлюсь, если мои телефонные звонки будут ежедневно проверяться. Смысл в том, чтобы дать тебе пожить нормальной жизнью. Поэтому наше общение исключено.  
  
– Но как я свяжусь с тобой через четыре года, когда, ну… чтобы сказать, что хочу быть с тобой?  
  
Дерек улыбнулся такой уверенности.  
  
– У нас с Айзеком есть договоренность на этот счет.  
  
– Нет, так не пойдет, – Стайлз покачал головой и сел. – Я должен знать, как выйти с тобой на связь, если что-то пойдет не так. Например, если объявятся Ардженты или еще что. – Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Стайлз прервал его: – Я не буду сохранять номер телефона в списке контактов, но я должен его знать.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на него – на напряженную позу и упрямо выдвинутый подбородок – и вздохнул. Свесившись с кровати, он потянулся за своими джинсами и достал кошелек из заднего кармана. Вынув белый квадратик картона, Дерек взял ручку со стола и быстро написал номер.  
  
– Это мой новый номер, – сказал он, протянув карточку Стайлзу. – Я завел его несколько дней назад, когда мой последний телефон разбился. Этот номер знает не так много людей, сохрани его, и, если тебе понадобится моя помощь или что-то пойдет не так, – сразу же позвони мне, хорошо?  
  
– Хорошо, – Стайлз бережно взял квадратик картона в руку. Дерек вздохнул, спустил ноги с кровати и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Обняв его за талию, Стайлз положил подбородок на плечо и спросил: – Ты скоро уедешь, да?  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– Нужно возвращаться в Сиэтл. Я и так уже задержался здесь. Я не знаю, что там с Питером, и нужно перевезти Эрику с Бойдом и заняться их обучением.  
  
– Когда ты планируешь ехать?  
  
– Завтра.  
  
– Завтра? – даже Стайлз услышал, сколько разочарования было в его голосе. – Почему так быстро?  
  
– Сейчас подходящее время. Арджентов нет в городе. Кейт и Джерард забрали Эллисон в Чикаго, и даже Крис уехал. Со Скоттом мы решили проблему. Мои люди заняты делом, и я не могу больше оставаться здесь.  
  
– Я буду скучать по тебе. Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько сильно, – выдохнул Стайлз, сжимая Дерека в объятиях.  
  
– Я тоже. Но это только четыре года.  
  
– Только четыре года, – передразнил Стайлз.  
  
– Время быстро пролетит, поверь мне.  
  
– Я верю.

– Как видите, моего клиента не было в городе, когда Арджент похитили и пытали. Мистер Хейл не мог совершить этого. По поводу финансовой документации Хейлов мы свяжемся с вашим юридическим отделом. Думаю, нам больше нечего обсуждать, не так ли?  
  
Уиттмор открыл перед Хейлом дверь, и Эдриан, медленно закипая, смотрел, как они выходят из комнаты для допросов. Необходимо было переосмыслить сложившееся положение, но Эдриан знал, что за убийством Кейт Арджент стоит Хейл. Он просто знал это, и все тут. Его внутренние метания прервали громкие выкрики, донесшиеся снаружи. Протиснувшись мимо Хейла и Уиттмора, Эдриан увидел рядом с Рейес и Бойдом Стилински, снова одетого в костюм за пять тысяч и спорившего с одним из офицеров, требуя поговорить с Хейлом.  
  
– Махилани, пропусти, – отдал приказ Эдриан. Тот кивнул и отошел в сторону. Стилински направился прямиком к Хейлу, игнорируя взгляды детективов и офицеров. Хотя многие не знали, кто именно был информатором, но все они были в курсе о его наличии, а глядя на Эдриана, полицейские поняли, что допрос прошел совсем не так, как планировалось.  
  
– Хей, ворчун, – произнес Стилински, остановившись в миллиметре от Хейла. – Ты как? Я слышал, тебя сюда выдернули с важного заседания.  
  
– Я в порядке, Стайлз. Просто рассказывал детективу Харрису о нашей свадьбе в Нью-Йорке. Думаю, он приревновал.  
  
После его слов наступила такая тишина, что, казалось, было слышно, как в воздухе кружит пыль.

– Наверняка, – усмехнулся Стилински и легко поцеловал его. – Это было потрясающе, даже чертов мэр присутствовал. Как тебе удалось это устроить?  
  
– Он – наш старый друг, – ответил Хейл, обняв его за плечи.  
  
– Перенесем эту встречу на другое время, – разбивая неловкий момент, произнес Уиттмор и посмотрел на Эдриана. – Сейчас мы уходим. Приятного дня, детектив Харрис.

 

Когда они все вместе вышли из участка и направились к стоянке, Дерек по-прежнему обнимал Стайлза за плечи, словно якорь, который помогал сдерживать бушующий в крови адреналин.  
  
– Ты отлично справился, Стайлз. – Дерек поцеловал его в висок и добавил: – Спасибо, – затем немного отстранился и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо. – Ты в порядке?  
  
– Нормально, – Стайлз улыбнулся и обнял Дерека за талию. – Просто немного потряхивает. Ты видел выражение лица Харриса? Я думал, у него случится разрыв аневризмы.  
  
– Это было весело, – ухмыльнулась Эрика, беря Бойда под руку. – Он всегда действует мне на нервы.  
  
– Финсток намного хуже, – запротестовал Бойд. – Этот чувак – псих.  
  
– Они такими и должны быть, чтобы бороться с организованной преступностью, – Джексон подошел к своему автомобилю, отпер дверцу и забросил внутрь портфель. – Я возвращаюсь в офис, чтобы подготовить все и договориться о следующей встрече. Не стоит заставлять их ждать. Увидимся позже в особняке. – Через мгновение он уже выезжал со стоянки, разговаривая по блютузу.  
  
– Я пригнал камаро, – Стайлз помахал ключами перед лицом Дерека, тот ухмыльнулся и выхватил их из его руки.  
  
– Эрика, забирай Бойда, и пусть он сводит тебя на ланч, – велел Дерек, прижимая Стайлза к себе. – Вы оба заслужили долгий перерыв на обед. Мы сами доберемся домой.  
  
Эрику не пришлось просить дважды – прежде чем Дерек успел договорить, она уже тащила Бойда к машине, на которой они ездили по городу.  
  
– Итак, мистер Хейл, – Стайлз усмехнулся и снова поцеловал его. – Какие планы на остаток дня?  
  
– Ну, я подумываю вернуться домой и воспользоваться одним из моих галстуков, чтобы…  
  
– Хейл! Стилински!  
  
Они повернулись и посмотрели на стремительно приближавшегося взбешенного Харриса, за которым бежал Финсток, стараясь не отставать.  
  
– Харрис, – Дерек сбросил напускную вежливость и шагнул немного вперед, прикрывая Стайлза собой. Тот закатил глаза, обошел его и встал рядом, плечом к плечу. Увидев улыбку в уголках губ Дерека, Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Какого черта это было, Стилински? – требовательно спросил Харрис. – Ты женился на этой мрази?  
  
– Повежливее, – предупредил Стайлз. – Эта мразь – мой муж и, кстати, вы не можете заставить меня давать против него показания – на случай, если вы забыли.  
  
– Это что, шутка? Ты должен был добыть информацию, а не жениться на чертовом главаре банды!  
  
– Я в любом случае оказался бы здесь – на своем месте, – ответил Стайлз, указав рукой на Дерека. – Вы просто подтолкнули события.  
  
– Как ты мог? После того, что он сделал с твоей семьей, с твоим отцом?  
  
– Я предупреждал, чтобы вы не смели говорить о моем отце, – голос Стайлза мгновенно стал холоднее льда. – Вы не знаете, о чем говорите.  
  
– Так почему бы тебе не просветить нас? – спросил Финсток. – Потому что сейчас все выглядит так, словно ты подставился убийце отца ради траха на шелковых простынях.  
  
– Следите за своими словами, – прорычал Дерек рядом.  
  
– Моего отца заказал Арджент, – произнес Стайлз, из последних сил сдерживая эмоции, чтобы не врезать Финстоку по роже. – Дерек пытался предотвратить это, чтобы спасти его – ради меня, – но он узнал об этом слишком поздно. В этом нет его вины, виновны Эллисон и Джерард Арджент, так почему бы вам не заняться ими?  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Харрис схватил его за руку.  
  
– Отпусти его, – потребовал Дерек, наступая на Харриса.  
  
– Я ничего ему не сделаю, – ответил тот и потянул Стайлза на себя. – У меня лишь несколько вопросов к мистеру Стилински о напрасно потраченном времени и ресурсах полиции.  
  
– Я сказал, отпусти его!  
  
Стайлз нырнул свободной рукой в карман и вытащил небольшую флешку.  
  
– Эй, Харрис, – сладко протянул он. – Помните нашу встречу в офисе?  
  
Тот застыл. Стайлз выдернул руку из захвата и разгладил складку на рукаве, затем бросил флешку, и Харрис поймал ее, громко сглотнув.  
  
– Знаете, кейс, который я всегда ношу с собой – чертовски удобная штука, особенно встроенный диктофон и видеокамера. Это подарок моего мужа, – Стайлз улыбнулся Дереку, который заметно расслабился и немного отступил. – Классные примочки. Они записывают каждый звук, каждый шорох. Каждую угрозу.  
  
– Угрозу? Какую еще угрозу? – потребовал Финсток и попытался забрать у Харриса флешку. – Эдриан, о чем он говорит?  
  
– Бобби, я…  
  
– Черт тебя дери, Эдриан! Что ты сделал?  
  
– Можете оставить себе, у меня есть копии, – Стайлз развернулся и направился вместе с Дереком к камаро. Дерек открыл дверцу, и Стайлз спокойно скользнул на сиденье, несмотря на то, что сердце выпрыгивало из груди.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Дерек, садясь на место водителя.  
  
– Да. В порядке, – Стайлз выдохнул и положил руку ему на бедро. – Поехали домой.

 

Дерек прошел за Стайлзом в гостиную и кивнул Джоэлю, одному из незаметных телохранителей, расставленных по всему дому. Тот бесшумно вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь, и Дереку пришлось признать, что идея нанять дополнительную охрану была не так уж плоха. Когда он жил в этом доме один, Дерека не волновали такие проблемы. Он мог постоять за себя, а в каждой комнате было спрятано оружие на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Но теперь, когда Стайлз наконец был здесь, жил с ним, стал его мужем – Дерек хотел иметь любую защиту, которую мог получить. Конечно же, Эрика и Бойд отлично справились с подбором телохранителей, впрочем, как и с любым другим заданием, и у Дерека ни разу не возникло желания прибить посторонних за вторжение на личную территорию.  
  
Расстегнув пуговицу, он снял пиджак и рухнул на диван. У него жутко болела спина после допроса и двух часов ожидания в крошечной комнате, пока Харрис устраивал свое шоу. Подвигав плечами и потянувшись, Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, который мерил шагами комнату с тех пор, как они вернулись домой.  
  
– Как ты? – спросил Дерек, не скрывая беспокойства. Что, если Стайлз уже жалел? Показав свою преданность Дереку, он нарисовал у себя на спине огромную мишень как для других семей, так и для полиции. Что, если…  
  
– Хорошо, – ответил Стайлз, продолжая вышагивать. Он сверкнул улыбкой, прерывая панику Дерека, и рухнул рядом на диван. – Просто, знаешь, адреналин.  
  
Дерек знал. Когда он впервые поучаствовал в схватке и вышел из нее победителем, Дерек чувствовал столько адреналина в крови, что мог бы пешком отправиться на Аляску. Поэтому он понимал, что после событий в полицейском участке, после того, как Стайлз в открытую показал, что он на стороне Дерека, что фактически принадлежит Дереку – он был взбудоражен донельзя. Пусть это и не настоящий бой, но напряжение, желание защитить себя и тех, кого любишь, ощущение победы, когда они уходили оттуда, было точно таким же. Стайлз придвинулся ближе, прижался сбоку, и Дерек, улыбнувшись, поцеловал его в висок.  
  
Через пару мгновений тишины Стайлз перекинул ногу через колени Дерека и уселся на бедра. Задорно улыбнувшись, Стайлз с нежностью посмотрел ему в глаза и обнял руками за шею.  
  
– Учитывая, что впервые за очень долгое время дом в полном нашем распоряжении, – сказал он, склонившись ближе, и заерзал, когда Дерек положил руку ему на пояс, – мы просто обязаны воспользоваться ситуацией.  
  
Дерек лизнул его шею и улыбнулся, прижавшись губами к подбородку.  
  
– Да? – пробормотал он, прокладывая путь легкими поцелуями. – И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
– Я подумываю начать с осквернения этого дивана, а дальше – как пойдет, – Стайлз оттянул голову Дерека назад и с жаром поцеловал. Дерек застонал, стиснул руки вокруг талии и прижал Стайлза к себе. Тот только взялся за галстук Дерека, когда хлопнула входная дверь и послышался дробный стук – несомненно каблуков по паркету. Дерек и Стайлз застонали – на этот раз от разочарования – и прислушались к резкому голосу Лидии, отчитывавшей неповоротливого телохранителя. Стайлз соскользнул с коленей Дерека и сел рядом, как раз вовремя, когда Лидия оттолкнула Джоэля с пути и вошла в комнату.

– Судя по выражению ваших лиц, я чему-то помешала, – ухмыльнулась она, расправила юбку и села в кресло напротив.  
  
– Ты всегда была сообразительной, – Стайлз растекся по дивану и закинул ноги на журнальный столик, наплевав, что мнет свой дорогой костюм.  
  
– Я бы предложила не обращать на меня внимания, – ухмыльнулась Лидия, – но боюсь, что Дерек убьет меня, если я хотя бы заикнусь об этом.  
  
Чертовски верно. Большая влюбленность Стайлза в Лидию все еще была больной темой для него, хотя Стайлз клялся, что все это в прошлом, и что с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать, ему не нужен никто, кроме Дерека.  
  
– Чего ты хочешь, Лидия? – спросил он, стараясь контролировать выражение лица, но, судя по взгляду, она отлично поняла, о чем Дерек только что думал.  
  
– Я многого хочу, – фыркнула она. – Но в данный момент мне нужно, чтобы ты убедил Питера держать свой чертов рот на замке. Он по-прежнему настаивает на том, чтобы пойти в полицию и признаться в убийстве Кейт Арджент. Думаю, ему не терпится похвастать об этом. Меня он не слушает, и я уже вся измучилась с ним.  
  
– Вот черт, – пробормотал Стайлз, поднялся и снова принялся вышагивать по комнате. – Он все разрушит.  
  
– Я знаю, – вздохнул Дерек. Ему очень хотелось избавиться от Питера. После взрыва и смерти жены и сына тот стал совсем другим человеком. Часть его умерла вместе с Дженни и Алексом. Но, независимо от того, сколько Питер доставлял неприятностей, он по-прежнему был дядей Дерека – последним кровным родственником, который у него остался. Это была единственная причина, почему тот был еще жив, особенно учитывая, что Питер, возможно, был виновен в смерти Лоры. Но у Дерека не было подтверждения своим подозрениям, а убить родного человека без неопровержимых доказательств он просто не мог – проще самому умереть.  
  
– Мы же не просили его делать это, – продолжил разглагольствовать Стайлз, нарезая круги. – Кто, черт возьми, звонит во время свадьбы и говорит: «Поздравляю! Я дарю вам все еще бьющееся сердце вашего заклятого врага. Приятного медового месяца.»  
  
– Он не так выразился, Стайлз, – вздохнула Лидия.  
  
– Но он сделал именно это, – отрезал Дерек. – Убив Кейт, он обрушил на наши головы тонны дерьма. Теперь мы будем под еще более пристальным вниманием, а нам это совсем не нужно.  
  
– Он подождал, пока вы уедете в Нью-Йорк, прежде чем схватить Кейт, – рассудительно произнесла Лидия. – Он позаботился о том, чтобы на тебя не пало подозрение в ее убийстве. Если бы ты был причастен к ее смерти, ты бы захотел сам сделать это, и Харрис это знает, Дерек. Он слишком хорошо тебя знает. Но Питер сделал так, чтобы ни одна ниточка не привела к тебе.  
  
Дерек растер лицо, внезапно почувствовав себя опустошенным.  
  
– Я знаю. Просто это еще одно осложнение, которое нам сейчас совсем ни к чему. Харрис подобрался слишком близко, особенно теперь, когда мы вновь все вместе…  
  
Стайлз снова сел рядом и обнял Дерека.  
  
– Я как раз закончил вирус перед тем, как мы поехали за тобой, – сказал он, уткнувшись лбом Дереку в плечо. – Мне удалось хакнуть полицейскую систему и вписать вирус в код, так что в следующий раз, когда кто-нибудь попытается получить доступ к файлам, он сотрет всю информацию. И, зная Харриса, я уверен, что он уже это сделал. – Стайлз улыбнулся Дереку. – Ему придется начинать с нуля. Пусть это немного, но хоть что-то.  
  
Дерек нежно поцеловал его и просто сказал:  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Вот такие преимущества дает информатика в качестве профильного предмета.  
  
– Харрис действительно тебя недооценивал.  
  
– Чертовски верно.  
  
– Это все очень мило, но у нас по-прежнему остается проблема с Питером, – прервала их Лидия, хотя ее тон стал менее резким. – Если он продолжит упорствовать в признании, это даст полиции законные основания, чтобы влезть во все наши дела, и не только «Хейл консалтинг». Они проверят все, и это будет очень нехорошо. Мы с Джексоном, конечно, боги среди юристов, и регулярно отвешиваем пинка под зад нашей правовой системе, но в этом случае даже мы не сможем ничего поделать.  
  
– Я поговорю с ним, – пообещал Дерек. – Он будет молчать.  
  
Будет. Дерек не побрезгует опуститься даже до угроз, если это сможет обезопасить Стайлза хотя бы на время.  
  
Порой Дерек ненавидел себя за то, что не смог отпустить Стайлза, что держал его все эти годы. Он должен был уйти еще четыре года назад, когда понял, что начал влюбляться в Стайлза. Нужно было забрать Айзека, Эрику и Бойда и просто исчезнуть. Тогда его жизнь была бы намного проще. Но он оказался слишком слаб, чтобы отказаться от Стайлза и не дать ему выбора. Дереку нужен был Стайлз – рядом, в своей жизни, в своей постели; и теперь, когда он получил его, впервые за шесть лет Дерек почувствовал, что мог дышать полной грудью. И это было непередаваемое ощущение.  
  
Их обсуждение прервал очередной стук входной двери и послышавшиеся громкие веселые голоса Скотта и Айзека, разнесшиеся эхом по коридору. Джоэль заглянул в комнату и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Вздохнув, Дерек кивнул и махнул рукой.  
  
После событий в Бикон-Хиллс с девчонкой Арджент, Дерек не мог полностью доверять Скотту и сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет. Но Скотт неплохо обеспечивал безопасность Стайлза, когда они были в Беркли и, к тому же, он делал Айзека счастливым – за это Дерек был ему благодарен. Айзек был очень похож на брата Дерека, Джейми, и хотя от этого сходства у Дерека иногда обрывалось сердце, он был благодарен Айзеку за стойкость и верность. Тот не жаловался, когда Дерек отправил его в Сан-Франциско, зная, что это самое важное задание, которое Дерек мог бы поручить кому-либо. Поэтому сейчас было приятно видеть Айзека счастливым, пусть даже со Скоттом. То, что они начали встречаться практически через несколько месяцев, совсем не удивило Дерека – влюбленность Айзека была слишком сильной и слишком явной.  
  
– Мы все упаковали, – улыбнулся Скотт, шлепнувшись на один из диванов. – Рехнуться можно, сколько это занимает времени. Не думал, что у нас так много барахла.  
  
– Я сохранил некоторые вещи отца, – напомнил Стайлз. – Просто не смог избавиться от них, когда продавал дом. Хотя, конечно, они были разбросаны по всей квартире, прости.  
  
– Без проблем, чувак, – отмахнулся от извинений Скотт. – Ты же знаешь, мы не против. – Стайлз улыбнулся, снова сидя возле Дерека. – Так что теперь осталось послать несколько парней, чтобы забрать эти коробки…  
  
– Хорошая попытка, – ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Вам пойдет на пользу поработать самим. В воспитательных целях.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, Дерек, – заскулил Айзек. – Ты же не серьезно? Там хреллион этих коробок.  
  
Дерек на самом деле не собирался взваливать всю работу только на них двоих, но прелесть быть боссом отчасти заключалась в том, что он мог заставить своих подчиненных делать то, что скажет.  
  
– Возьмете двоих парней, – произнес он через мгновение, скрывая ухмылку, когда Скотт и Айзек вскинули кулаки в победном жесте. Господи, эти двое вели себя порой как пятнадцатилетние подростки, несмотря на то, что им обоим было по двадцать пять. Если бы они попросили, Дерек дал бы им больше людей. Но нет, они были счастливы и двоим. – Поговорите с Джоэлем, пусть даст вам Тони и Майка, чтобы помогли перевезти все в особняк. И возьмите один из грузовиков из универмага, тогда вы сможете уложиться в один заход.  
  
Айзек и Скотт энергично покивали и откинулись на спинку дивана. Дерек выразительно вскинул бровь.  
  
– Что, сейчас? – спросил Айзек после долгой паузы.  
  
– Не откладывай на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня.  
  
– Но мы только закончили с упаковкой, – проныл Скотт.  
  
– Тем более у вас есть все шансы сделать все за один день, и завтра мы сможем отправить команду, чтобы уничтожить все следы вашего пребывания там.  
  
– Отлично, – раздраженно произнес Айзек, поднялся и потянул Скотта за собой. – Если поторопимся, сможем опередить Тони и Майка и успеть еще разок…  
  
– Выметайтесь, – приказал Дерек, сдерживая смех от вида развратной улыбки Айзека. Чистой воды ребенок.  
  
Айзек ушел, таща за собой улыбавшегося и красного от смущения Скотта. По пути они чуть не сбили с ног Джексона, который как раз входил в комнату с телефоном в руке.  
  
– Только что говорил с Дэнни, – Джексон бросил кейс в кресло и невесомо поцеловал Лидию.  
  
– И как там наш будущий комиссар? – напряженно спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Надрывает живот от смеха, – ответил Джексон, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла Лидии. – По его словам, Харрис и Финсток получают такой громкий втык от шефа Томаса, что слышно даже сквозь закрытую дверь. Дэнни пришлось выйти, когда он начал хихикать, как малолетка. К тому же они обнаружили, что все файлы на Хейла были уничтожены. Странно, это…  
  
– О, спасибо, – засмеялся Стайлз, потерев ногти о пиджак и демонстративно залюбовавшись ими. – Разве я не молодец?  
  
– Так и есть, – улыбнулся Дерек, прикипев взглядом к губам Стайлза.  
  
– И этот взгляд означает, что нам пора уносить ноги, – произнесла Лидия, вставая и поднимая за руку Джексона.  
  
Дерек почти не слышал, как они уходят, сконцентрировавшись на мягких полных губах Стайлза и блеснувшем между ними влажном кончике языка.  
  
– Стайлз, – Дерек застонал, положил руку ему на шею и поцеловал. Тот с энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй и дернул Дерека на себя, растянувшись на диване. Дерек устроился между его бедер и принялся хаотично расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Стайлз закинул ноги ему на талию, вызвав очередной стон, и прижался, потираясь скрытым под одеждой твердым членом о член Дерека.  
  
– Боже, я люблю тебя, – выдохнул Дерек Стайлзу в губы. – Не знаю, чем я тебя заслужил.  
  
– Ты просто был собой, – ответил Стайлз, покрывая его лицо поцелуями. – Замечательным, надежным, удивительным собой. Ты хороший человек, Дерек Хейл, – серьезно произнес он, отстранил голову Дерека и посмотрел в глаза. – Ты хороший человек, и я люблю тебя.  
  
– У меня много качеств, Стайлз, но я не уверен, что мне подходит эпитет «хороший».  
  
– Ты был добр ко мне многие годы, – возразил Стайлз. – Ты снова доверился Скотту, несмотря на его ошибку с Эллисон, ты заботился о его маме, ты сделал все, чтобы не втягивать моего отца в свои дела, ты присматривал за ним…  
  
– Мне так жаль, что я не смог спасти его.  
  
– Я знаю, – у Стайлза на мгновение перехватило дыхание, что никак не было связано с тем, чем они сейчас занимались. Каждый раз при упоминании Бена Стилински в Стайлзе вспыхивала боль, а в Дереке – чувство вины. Он очень хотел пойти на похороны, но это было слишком опасно. Ардженты подмяли под себя весь Бикон-Хиллс, и если бы Дерек показался на кладбище, он не сомневался, что многие люди погибли бы в перестрелке.  
  
Но он нашел тех, кто застрелил отца Стайлза, и сам убил их – медленно и мучительно. Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать для Стайлза – дать успокоение, что убийцы его отца мертвы. Осталось добраться до Джерарда, который отдал приказ. Теперь, когда Стайлз был рядом, в безопасности, они могли строить планы и готовить захват власти.  
  
– Больше никаких разговоров о моем отце, – отрезал Стайлз, извиваясь под ним. – Я хочу залезть к тебе в штаны прежде, чем нас опять кто-нибудь прервет.  
  
– Серьезно, люблю тебя, – засмеялся Дерек, наклонился и нежно поцеловал его.  
  
Дерек никогда не верил в родственные души.  
  
Пока не встретил Стайлза.

**FIN**

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился этот перевод, пожалуйста, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке и поблагодарить автора хотя бы лайком ❤ Вам мелочь, а ему приятно :)


End file.
